Problem: Solve for $n$ : $n - 10 = -22$
Solution: Add $10$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ n - 10 &=& -22 \\ \\ {+10} && {+10} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-10 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-22} \\ n &=& -22 {+ 10} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -12$